The recent proliferation of electronic devices for communication, information management and recreation has taken routine computing power far away from the desk-bound personal computer (PC). Users are using devices such as cell phones, camera phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and navigation systems, not only in the office and in the home, but also in the field and on the road. There is a diverse range of possible applications for such devices, including communication, business, navigation, entertainment and even managing basic daily activities. Many users today only use a single device for a single task, for example, using cell phones for making and receiving phone calls. However, these devices are no longer single-function devices. They are capable of creating various types of data, for instance, electronic mail, voice messages, photos, video, etc. Increasing the number of functions of a device increases the level of personalization to the users.
However, many of such devices, such as the PC, PDA, and cell phone, do not run on the same operating system, and do not run the same calendar application. As a result, different calendar applications and different calendar data formats are created on different devices. A user is unable to share data effectively among the multiple devices he has. Thus, there is a need for a system and method that are able to automatically synchronize the connected calendar-data-set among the multiple devices a user may have. In addition, there is a need for a system and method that are able to communicate calendar events seamlessly across the multiple devices a user may have according to the capabilities of each device anywhere anytime.
Furthermore, a user may need to respond to a calendar event received from another user or send a calendar event to another user having different devices running different calendar application. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that are able to communicate calendar events seamlessly among multiple users according to the capabilities of the different devices anywhere anytime.